Dark Heart
by lordlosslove
Summary: Armin Arlert. Blonde. Scouting Legion. Intelligent. Rumors about his insanity are wide but he tries not to outwardly show his inner most desires. There is only one persons who knows his true thoughts. One person he can't get through to. One person he would kill to see kneel before him in fear. That moment has finally come. (Inspired off of A Slap on Titan Abridged Series Armin)


**LLL- So I just finished watching A Slap On Titan. A very funny abridged series where Armin is literally the source of all sin and it's the best depiction of him I've ever seen and I had to write a fic about it.**

 **Armin- She doesn't own AOT/SNK**

 **Levi- She never has and never will**

 **LLL- You're about to be really glad that I don't**

 **Idk what I'll do with this. Turn it into a yaoi or tragedy or both. Maybe just leave it this one chapter...**

I lean against the wall looking into the sky. The sun set a while ago but the meeting isn't over yet. I close my eyes impatiently. I've been waiting here for almost 2 hours and I'm pretty much sick of this shit. If they would just let me into the meetings there wouldn't be a problem. It's clear I'm the only one with enough backbone to lead...

"Hey. You're still here?"

My eyes open at the sound of the voice and I see Levi at the door, Erwin following slightly behind him. "Yeah. How'd it go?"

"We didn't get anywhere," Erwin says. "They don't trust us."

I simply look off to the side. _'Trust. Pfft. Bullshit. They don't need trust, they need a direction to be lead. I know what needs to be done but they're to ignorant to listen.'_

"What do you suggest we do?" Levi says.

I look him in his eyes. He looks serious, but why ask me now? I can't tell him my real plans. He might not trust me. "We need to try and work together with them at all costs. If we ever want to take back Wall Maria, we're going to need their cooperation.

In my peripheral I can see Erwin starring intently at me. My heart rate picks up. Not because I'm anxious but because of what I really want to do to the Military Police. _'They keep looking down on us. We'll show them what real power is...'_

"Armin," Erwin says.

I glance over to him. "Yes?"

"I hear that you are bat shit crazy. We don't have much of a relationship but I'd like to get to know you better."

He knows? I avert my gaze. I must look shocked. _'Smile. Smiling always works. Dammit, Armin smile already. It distracts the simple minded.'_ I put the best attempt of a smile on my face. "That sounds weird. I have hobbies that others wouldn't prefer but crazy probably isn't the right word."

"What hobbies?" Levi asks.

I turn on my heels. "Just playing with dolls. Excreting their eyes and occasionally burning them over fire depending on my mood, but nothing too bad." I walk away. That was normal, right? Did I tell them to much? Shit. I should have stayed turned around to see their reactions. Oh well. I guess it doesn't really matter.

I walk through the wall side town. This is the town on the other side of Trost that most people escaped to. Markets are starting to pack up for the day. A lot of shit has gone down lately. A titan has been discovered inside of the wall, Eren has been placed in prison for the destruction of... well everything in the Stohess District, and no one trusts the scouting legion. It's infuriating.

 _'You can lead them...'_ Dammit, shut up voice in my head. _'Kill them and start your own empire.'_ No. I need to take things seriously. You're too damn rash. _'No I'm not. You're too cautious. It'll lead to your downfall. That's why everyone looked down on you in Shiganshina. Are we going to take our revenge Armin?'_ Yes. We will dammit.

I stop walking. A sound draws my attention. It was a cry. I turn my head down an alley. Between the buildings I see a silhouette. Because I can't make it out, I take it upon myself to walk the alleyway and see what the noise was. I come up to two kids kicking dirt on another little kid laying on the ground. It's a small brown haired child.

"You're so weird," one of the kids says.

"Why would anyone even want to be near you?"

The children are too busy teasing to notice me. My insides are heating up as memories of those assholes back in shiganshina come back to me. Dirty filthy ignorant trash. They will soon see. They will all see what they did wrong.

My feet move on their own and it isn't until I'm less than two feet from the kids that they actually notice me. They look up, eyebrows furrowed. All I can see are brats at my feet, waiting to be squashed by my power. "I have no qualms with sacrificing you for the greater good of society." 'Reap their souls through their eyes.'

The children look up at me, confused. "Who the hell are you? You look like a weak girl."

I feel my eyebrow twitch as tension builds up in my head. _'Kill them. It would be for the better of mankind.'_ "You useless waste of oxygen. The gods of hell would marvel in having a filthy soul like yours among them. Do you want to go to hell?"

"I-I don't know what that is..." One of the kids says.

"It's home of a power so strong it'll crush your incompetent little skulls. You dare talk down to anyone when you yourselves are lower than horse shit! Now bow down to me and apologize for overestimating your own pathetic lives." The kids have tears streaming down their faces now and I can't hold back the pleasure of a smile. "I said DOWN!" They get to their knees. I look over at the child being bullied.

 _'Not good enough. Let them know of your power...'_ "Shut up. I know what the fuck I'm doing." _'Then why are they still alive.'_ "How can I have anyone to serve me if they are all dead?"

"Still tormenting children as a hobby?" A voice behind me sighs.

I turn around to see Levi standing in the alley, leaning against a wall. His narrow eyes glare at me and I smile to him. I wonder how the smile looks. Convincing? Innocent? I look back at the kids. "Get out of my sight." The kids stand and run away and that's when I turn back to look at the Captain. "Not tormenting, just devouring, I mean influencing."

"You're one fucked up case."

"It's a living," I shrug. "Are you still against being enlightened?"

"By your twisted shit? Yeah, I'll pass."

"It's not twisted. Just the satisfaction of children's tears and the blood of puppies."

"Uhm...?" The Lance raises an eyebrow. Something about Levi always heats me up. His will seems impossible to break but I want it. I want to see him at my feet begging for mercy with pain in his eyes. "Armin!"

I blink my eyes and see that I'm standing directly in front of him now. When did I...? His eyes... Any normal person would be terrified but he's completely unphased. I grab a hold of both of his wrists, pinning him against the bricks. "Do you lack fear!?" I squeeze his arms, my nails digging well into his skin.

"Armin."

"Do you look down on me like the other unworthy shits?!"

"Armin!"

I release him and take a few steps back. I can't feel anything but rage towards him. "Fear me, dammit."

"There's nothing to fear."

"When I rule all of the worthless pigs, I'll have you at my feet." I lick his blood from my fingertips. "Can you hear the distressed souls screaming your name, Levi? DO YOU HEAR THEM?!"

"Armin, you need some serious help."

"No. I don't. I'm going to save humanity from the clutches of ignorance as the supreme ruler!"

"The inside of your heart must be scary."

"I don't have a heart!"

"Were you tortured as a child?"

I huff a laugh, thinking back to my parents. "You don't know the half of it." That being said, I walk away before I truly murder this man. I haven't heard any screams lately. That's what I need.

I make my way back to the house where some of the scouting legion stay. I trudge up the stairs, to my room, and shut the door.

I walk over to my bed, sliding it over. The legs of the bed frame scratch against the floor. When I have fully made the maneuver I sit down in front of an intricate pentagram that took me nearly 2 weeks to create. I have dolls on 5 corners of the star and directly in the center is me.

All of the eyes are gouged out of the dolls. They are all handmade by me of fabric and cotton. My doll is dark brown. I remove my jacket and roll up the left sleeve of my shirt. With the brute force of my nails alone, I cut my arm, creating a nonfatal wound big enough for my blood to drip onto the doll in the middle.

"Give me the power to gain revenge on my enemies and rule."

I hear my door open and look up. Levi walks in and looks at my pentagram. "I admire your determination, but I think you're going about this the wrong way."

"Fuck you. This is a ritual. It's the only way."

"So you do this like every day? Wait, is that me? Are my eyes missing?"

"Get out."

"Tomorrow. I need you to meet with the Military Police and talk to them about releasing Eren."

My eyes widen. _'Now he asks for our help?'_ "Shut up voice in my head."

Levi raises an eyebrow. "What? You have a voice... in your head?"

"Yes."

"Does it talk to you often?"

"Yes. Now can we get back on subject? So you need me? But why?"

"They're thinking of killing him. You're good with words and persuading people. On top of that, you're smart. There's a reason we haven't gotten rid of your fucked up mind."

I smile. This is the perfect opportunity. "OK. I'll do it, but on one condition."

"Condition!? Isn't Eren your friend? He might die."

"No, he will definitely die. Death is inevitable."

Levi rubs his head. "What's the condition?"

"Bow down to me and pledge as my slave."

"Hell no."

I shrug and turn around. That's when I hear a thump. I slowly turn around to see that Levi has hit his knees. "I'm not going to be your slave but I can give you this much."

"It's a start." I grab a candle off of my nearby dresser and light Levi's doll on fire. Levi watches the doll as the flames burn in his eyes.

The flame goes out, leaving a singed doll. Levi is still staring at it and for a second I see a tremble of fear in his eyes.

I giggle a bit. "This is fun."

 **LLL- IDK what I'm thinking in all honesty.**

 **Armin- You're thinking smart**

 **LLL- How did you get here... The door is locked. And I'm on the fifth floor.**

 **Armin- *stares***

 **LLL- *backs away***

 **Armin- Do you like fire?**

 **LLL- *Runs out of room screaming***


End file.
